Miserable Girl
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah kecil tentang bagaimana cara seorang Hinata Hyuuga mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada seseorang yang ia suka.ONESHOT, RnR please :D, inspirated by : sakyo, 2005.


Perkenalkan, aku Hinata Hyuuga, 18 tahun. Salah satu siswi teladan di sebuah sekolah swasta yang cukup terkenal di Negara Jepang, _Konoha High School_. Di sana aku tidak terlalu memiliki banyak teman namun— aku cukup terkenal lho, yeah itu sih menurutku. Kenapa? —Ng,jawabannya sangat mudah, karena aku ini adalah tipe orang yang pemalu—ralat! sangat amat pemalu, dan sangat sulit untuk bergaul kecuali pada orang-orang tertentu, maksudku seperti Ino dan Sakura. Yeah, 2 orang yang cukup terkenal di _Konoha High School_. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku berpikir bahwa aku ini cukup terkenal…

Terkadang aku berfikir, kenapa, sih? Aku bisa memiliki sifat sepemalu ini? Menyapa teman-teman sekelas saja aku sangat malu dan ragu. Ah— betapa bodohnya aku ini.

Padahal, aku memiliki orang yang sangat aku suka. Tapi— bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya? Kalau hanya dengan bertatap muka saja aku sudah langsung jatuh pingsan. Ah— ingin sekali aku mengubah sifat pemaluku ini. _Kami-sama_, tolong bantu aku..

"_**Miserable Girl"**_

_**Disclaimmer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Trancy Anafeloz**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Humor.**_

_**Warning : AU , OOC , Typo, humor gak berasa, dan alur kecepetan ~.**_

_**DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ !**_

**.**

**.**

_**Summary :**_

Hanya sebuah kisah kecil tentang bagaimana cara seorang Hinata Hyuuga mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada seseorang yang ia suka.

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

Aku, Hinata Hyuuga. Sudah kuputuskan hari ini, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada orang yang selama ini aku suka! Dan kali ini tekadku sudah bulat, _yeah_.

_**Ramalan Bintang Hari Ini :**_

_**Zodiak yang paling sial hari ini adalah…**_

_**CAPRICORN!**_

_**Sayang sekali bagi kalian yang memiliki zodiak ini.**_

_**Berjuanglah! Terutama untuk kisah asmara kalian.**_

"A-aaah…" getir suara Hinata saat melihat sebuah acara Ramalan Zodiak di Televisi pagi hari. Tubuhnya bergetar, rasanya ingin menangis saat melihat dan mendengar acara tersebut.

"_Ca-Capricorn_ paling sial?" gumam Hinata pelan pada dirinya sendiri, "A-apa hari ini tidak usah saja ya?" lanjut Hinata dengan sebuah pertanyaan saat teringat akan niat dan tekadnya pagi ini.

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Saat dimana aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku kepada seseorang yang sangat aku suka. Tapi— hasilnya selalu gagal. Walaupun Ino dan Sakura selalu menyemangatiku, tapi tetap saja hasilnya selalu gagal. Gagal sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku. Selalu saja ada kendala yang menghadangku di tengah jalan, _huuufft…_

Aku berharap untuk kali ini saja— _Kami-sama_ mau membantuku..

**Щ**﴾**°д°Щ**﴿≈

"Dasar kau ini— !" pekik Ino membahana di atas atap sekolah.

Saat ini Hinata, Ino, dan juga Sakura sedang menikmati bekal makan siang masing-masing di atas atap sekolah. Salah satu tempat _favorite_ mereka, karena tempat ini sangat sepi dan juga tenang— selain perpustakaan tentunya.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura yang saat ini masih berkutat dengan bekal makan siangnya.

"Haaah— kenapa kau begitu penakut dan juga pemalu, sih?" tanya Ino habis sabar saat melihat tingkah laku Hinata.

"Ha-habisnya ramalannya seram," jawab Hinata terbata-bata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada, tubuhnya agak sedikit bergetar saat melihat wajah murka Ino. "Ka-kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku hari ini pada Gaara, pasti akan langsung ditolak."

.

.

"Bodoh…" ucap Ino dan Sakura bersamaan dengan nada yang amat sangat datar, sedatar triplek kempes (?).

"Ko-kok 'Bodoh' sih?" tanya Hinata sewot, tidak terima dengan pernyataan kedua temannya.

"Kau itu terlalu percaya ramalan! Kalau begitu terus, sampai kapan pun kamu nggak akan maju-maju!" bentak Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjukan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Hinata, membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakukan.

"Bi… biar dibilang begitu pun... ramalan itu suka tepat…" balas Hinata pasrah dengan suara lirih, sambil mengingat-ingat beberapa kejadian yang selama ini menimpa dirinya, tepat sesuai ramalan.

"Ok! Hinata!" teriak Ino yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Hinata dan Sakura terlonjak kaget, kedua tangannya ia tautkan di pinggang, "Hari ini juga, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Gaara!"

"E-eekh? Ng-nggak! Ha-hari ini 'kan— " ucap Hinata panik, wajahnya sudah amat sangat merah.

"Berisik!" potong Ino sebelum Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalian 'kan duduk bersebelahan, jadi kau punya banyak kesempatan!"

"Ukh… i-iya sih," balas Hinata gugup, wajahnya benar-benar memerah, saking malunya mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Ta-tap aku nggak tahu harus bicara apa…" kata Hinata gugup.

"Langsung tembak aja!" pekik Ino semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Yup," ucap Sakura menyetujui ucapan Ino, "Lalu? Akhir-akhir ini, kalian membicarakan apa saja?" lanjut Sakura memberi pertanyaan pada Hinata yang masih ber-_blushing_ ria.

"…" Hinata terdiam mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"…?"

10 detik berlalu, Sakura dan Ino masih menunggu-nunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

1 menit

3 menit

"A-anu, aku belum pernah bicara dengannya…" akhirnya Hinata buka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, dengan bermodal nada getir dan wajah gugup, ia memasang jurus _puppy-eyes no jutsu_ andalannya.

_SIIING— _

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Ino dan Sakura untuk mencerna kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Hinata.

"APAAA— ?" pekik Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Tapi setidaknya, kamu menyapanya, 'kan?" tanya Ino dengan nada tidak percaya. Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Ino langsung salah tingkah, wajahnya sudah amat sangat merah, "Ah… i-itu.. aku malu…" jawab Hinata polos, gugup, malu-malu.

_PLAAK—_

Satu tamparan panas mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Hinata, membuat pipi Hinata merah merekah, tubuhnya bergetar saking takutnya, takut melihat kemurkaan Ino.

"Haaah— kapan ya, anak ini bakalan maju?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri sambi menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ja-Jahat— sudah kuduga hari ini aku sial," ucap Hinata dengan nada dan tubuh bergetar, sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang tersa panas. "Kalau begini, mana bisa aku menyatakan perasaanku…"

"KARENA ITU KAMU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA, HINATA!" teriak Ino menggelegar, membuat tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar takut setengah mati, "JANGAN MENUNDA-NUNDA LAGI, AYO CEPAT LAKUKAN!" perintah Ino berkoar-koar sambil menyeret tubuh Hinata. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah.

"E-eeh? Ta-tapi aku.. aku nggak mau menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Gaara," ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

_PLAAK—_

Satu tamparan lagi, mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Hinata.

"KALIAN NGGAK AKAN PUNYA HUBUNGAN APA-APA KALAU KAU NGGAK MELAKUKAN SESUATU!" pekik Ino habis sabar, matanya berapi-api, jengah melihat kelakuan Hinata yang terlalu pasrah.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Hinata," panggil Sakura di tengah-tengah kemarahan Ino yang sedang berkoar-koar, "aku setuju dengan Ino, kalau kamu nggak melakukan sesuatu, kalian nggak akan memulai apa-apa, lho."

"Benar!" pekik Ino semangat, "Ok! Hinata kami akan membantumu dari belakang!" lanjut Ino dengan semangat membara.

"E-eeeh?"

"Tenang saja, ramalan itu tidak bisa dipercaya," ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

**Щ**﴾**°д°Щ**﴿≈

"Psst… Psst.. lihat, itu Gaara," bisik Sakura pelan.

Saat ini Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura sedang mengintai Gaara dari belakang. Yeah, perbuatan mereka bisa dibilang kurang sopan. Memata-matai, mengendap-endap seperti seorang _stalker_. Dapat mengganggu privasi orang, ckk..

Gaara, adalah seorang laki-laki tampan berwajah dingin, sekelas dengan Hinata, memiliki tato '_Ai' _berwarna merah di keningnya, warna rambut merah mencolok sangat kontras dengan warna rambut Hinata yang berwarna ungu-gelap, warna mata _jade_-nya yang tajam membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan bergidik ngeri, tak lupa dua buah lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi kelopak matanya, menambah kesan seram bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Tapi, hal ini tidak berlaku sama sekali untuk seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata sudah menyukai Gaara saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dalam acara penerimaan murid baru. Entah kotoran apa yang memasuki mata Hinata, sehingga Hinata selalu beranggapan bahwa Gaara itu seperti sebuah panda yang lucu.

Ckk.. dasar Hinata..

.

.

.

"Bagus! Dia sendirian, ini kesempatanmu, Hinata!" bisik Ino semangat sambil mendorong tubuh Hinata, sehingga hampir saja membuat tubuh Hinata jatuh terjungkal.

"Ta-tapi— " ucap Hinata malu-malu, wajahnya sudah amat sangat memerah, keringat dingin terus mengucur dari pelipisnya. Hatinya benar-benar belum siap.

Tapi, berkat ancaman dari seorang Ino, mau tak mau Hinata harus terus maju. Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya, selangkah demi selangkah dengan gerkan yang amat sangat kikuk ia berusaha mendekati Gaara.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" gumam Hinata terus menerus disela-sela langkahnya.

Tinggal selangkah lagi ia bisa menggapai punggung Gaara.

Selangkah lagi…

Dengan keyakinan hati, ia berusaha memanggil nama Gaara, "Gaa— "

"Oh! Hinata, kau kemarilah sebentar!" sebuah suara sialan memotong ucapan Hinata saat hendak memanggil nama Gaara. Mau tak mau membuat Hinata harus menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Hari ini kamu piket 'kan? Tolong antarkan jurnal ini ke ruangan Kurenai-_sensei _sepulang sekolah nanti ya," ucap Lee, salah satu teman sekelas Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura, "Hari ini aku ada latihan tambahan."

"Ba-baik," balas Hinata polos, Lee pun segera berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

"Tolong, ya!" teriak Lee sambil berlari menjauh.

"I-iya— , l-lho? Ma-mana Gaara?" pekik Hinata panik saat menoleh ke arah dimana Gaara berada tadi. Ternyata Gaara sudah menghilang, pergi entah kemana.

"Dasar Hinata bodoh," dengus Sakura dan Ino sambil menghampiri Hinata yang tengah berdiri kaku, meratapi nasib yang baru saja terjadi.

"Su-sudah kuduga ramalan hari ini…" gumam Hinata dengan aura suram menguar dari tubuhnya.

_PLAAK—_

Satu tamparan lagi, sukses mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Hinata (lagi). Oh— sudah 3 kali dalam sehari ia mendapat tamparan super panas dari seorang Ino Yamanaka. Sungguh _ironis_ bukan?

**Щ**﴾**°д°Щ**﴿≈

**Di dalam kelas..**

Dengan langkah gontai Hinata menghampiri Ino dan Sakura yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Hinata, mau makan _pocky_?" tawar Sakura sambil menyodorkan sekotak _pocky_ cokelat kesukaanya.

"Terima Kasih~" ucap Hinata dengan suara _horror_, ekspresi wajahnya saat ini benar-benar tertekan. Sungguh miris di dalam kemirisan... (?)

"Dia langsung lesu begitu ya," ucap Ino saat melihat betapa depresinya Hinata saat ini.

"Hmm.." balas Sakura disertai anggukan dan ekspresi wajah prihatin.

.

.

.

"Su-sudah kuduga hari ini adalah hari kesialanku.." gumam Hinata tidak jelas sambil berjalan di tengah korodor sekolah yang sepi, bersama Ino dan juga Sakura tentunya.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu, mengingat Hinata harus mengantarkan jurnal ke ruangan Kurenai-_sensei_, ia jadi sedikit terlambat pulang. Tapi tak masalah selama Ino dan Sakura mau menemaninya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, tak perlu bersedih seperti itu," ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan hati seorang Hinata. Hinata sama sekali tak menggubris ucapan Sakura, ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa di depannya saat ini ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri, tengah memperhatikannya dalam diam. Dan—

_**BRUUK ..**_

Tak sengaja Hinata menabraknya, dan hal itu membuat dirinya sendiri jatuh tersungkur dengan gaya yang sama sekali tidak elit.

"Ma.. maaf," ucap Hinata meringis, menahan sakit.

"Hn," kata orang itu.

'_Deg'_

Hinata mendengar suara itu. Suara yang begitu _familiar_ ditelinganya. Suara yang dapat membuat tubuhnya melayang. Suara dingin namun lembut. Membuat Hinata tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkannya. Suara milik— Gaara.

Segara ia dongakan kepalanya ke atas agar ia bisa lihat, siapakah orang ang sudah ia tabrak?

Mata itu, mata _jade_ yang lembut, mata yang bisa membius Hinata sehingga Hinata tak dapat berkedip sedetik pun. Mata yang selalu membayangi hari-hari Hinata.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna saat diharuskan bertatap langsung dengan mata _jade_ itu. Oh _Kami-sama _apa ini adalah mimpi? Seandainya ini adalah mimpi, aku rela untuk tidur selamanya (?).

"Psst.. Hinata kamu gak apa?" bisik Sakura yang sedang berjongkok di belakang Hinata. Suara Sakura menyadarkan lamunan dan khayalan lebay Hinata. Rasanya ingin sekali menonjok muka Sakura yang sok polos itu, haaah mengganggu kesenangan orang ain saja..

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Gaara dan Ino juga, Hinata terkesiap dan langsung berdiri.

"Gaa-Gaara?" pekik Hinata gugup dengan wajah yang sudah amat sangat memerah.

Mendengar namanya terpanggil sontak Gaara memberikan sebuah pertanyaan kepada gadis, ah! lebih tepatnya teman sekelasnya yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya saat ini, "Kuberi kau 3 permintaan, mau minta opo?"

"Ah, a-anu a-aku mau hatimu," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Hahaha, gampang,Wani piro— ?"

_SIIING— _

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

_*DOR!*_ maksudku, bukan pertanyaan seperti itu ckk..

_Oke, Back To Story_

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Gaara dingin, sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Hinata, membuat Hinata terkesima dan terkagum-kagum…

"I-itu, a-anu, a-aa-aku…" jawab Hinata terbata-bata, jantungnya berdetak cepat seakan ingin melompat keluar, wajahnya terasa mendidih, perutnya terasa kram, otaknya tak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Mata itu, mata _jade_-nya menatap lurus ke arah mata _lavender_ milik Hinata. Membuat mata Hinata berkunang-kunang, dia sangat amat sangat gugup.

"Hinata ini kesempatan!" bisik Ino semangat tepat di belakang Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik saat mendengar suara Ino.

"_Ganbatte_, Hinata!" bisik Sakura tak kalah semangat.

Hinata yang mendengar itu semua menjadi kikuk, ia berusaha mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang ia punya agar bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun, tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, sangat sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuatnya menjadi pusing dan lututnya melemas.

"Hei— kau tidak apa?" tanya Gaara lagi, merasa khawatir saat melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah keringat panas dingin.

Tersadar akan pertanyaan Gaara, Hinata pun segera menjawab, "A-aaa… i-itu— " belum selesai Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya ia sudah terjatuh pingsan, tak sadarkan diri. Hal ini sontak membuat Gaara, Ino, dan Sakura terperanjat kaget. Secepat kilat Gaara menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak terjerembab jatuh ke lantai yang keras. Menggendongnya dengan gaya _bride style_, dan segera membawanya ke ruang UKS.

Sakura dan Ino yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya.

**Щ**﴾**°д°Щ**﴿≈

**Di ruang UKS, **_**Kohona High School**_**..**

Dinding dan atap-atap langit berwarna putih, bau obat yang sangat menyengat indra penciuman manusia, ada sebuah tirai putih sebagai pembatas antara ruangan tersebut dengan ruang kerja sang petugas. Udara dingin begitu terasa di dalam ruangan ini ketika Hinata mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Bau khas ruang tersebut meyadarkan Hinata, bahwa sekarang ini ia sedang berada di sebuah ruang yang amat sangat ia kenal, UKS _Konoha High School_.

Perlahan ia coba membuka kedua kelopak matanya, berusaha melihat keadaan sekitar.

Saat matanya sudah terbuka lebar dan pengelihatannya sudah mulai jelas, pandangan kini tertuju pada sesosok orang yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjang yang sedang ia tempati.

"Gaa-Gaara?" pekik Hinata terlonjak kaget dari ranjang yang ia gunakan untuk berbaring saat melihat Gaara sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hn?" ucap Gaara dingin, "kau sudah sadar?" lanjut Gaara memberi sebuah pertanyaan sambil menatap Hinata intens.

Saking kagetnya Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya kikuk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Gaara.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Sakura dan Ino yang sedari tadi mengintip kegiatan Hinata dan Gaara dibalik tirai putih sebagai pembatas ruangan tersebut, hanya menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas sebagai ungkapan penyemangat untuk Hinata.

"Ini saatnya," bisik Ino lirih sambil mengintip dua sejoli yang sedang berhadapan dengan kikuk.

"Ya, berjuanglah Hinata," bisik Sakura tak kalah pelan dengan suara Ino.

Bisikan-bisikan yang mungkin tak akan sampai di indra pendengaran milik Hinata, walaupun begitu Ino dan Sakura tetap ingin memberi dukungan untuk salah satu temannya itu.

.

.

"A-ano Gaara-_san_," ucap Hinata terbata-bata saat memanggil nama Gaara, mencoba memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dengan Gaara.

"Ya?" balas Gaara sambil menatap Hinata.

Ditatap langsung seperti itu oleh Gaara, membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah, wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan dimana ia bisa bicara langsung dengan Gaara.

"Kau demam?" tanya Gaara saat melihat wajah merah Hinata, dipegangnya kening Hinata dengan telapak tangannya, membuat tubuh Hinata seakan melayang.

"I-itu, a-aku.." ucap Hinata terbata-bata sambil menunduk malu, ia tak berani menatap mata _jade_ tajam milik Gaara. Gaara semakin mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti, ia berusaha menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata— kau pasti bisa," bisik Ino gregetan. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu juga semakin tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"A-anu, Gaara-_san_ aku.. aku.." ucap Hinata gugup, matanya berputar-putar, ia benar-benar tak berani melihat ke arah Gaara.

"Ya? kau harus tenang, Hinata." Gaara berusaha menenangkan Hinata dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas. Dengan tekad dan keyakinan hati yang bulat ia berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata sacral itu.

"_Yeah_, _yeah_, Hinata ayo, kau pasti bisa," bisik Ino dan Sakura tak jelas.

"_A-ano_ Gaara-_san_, i-itu…" ucap Hinata menggantung kalimatnya, berusaha meyakinkan hatinya sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gaara yang masih sabar menunggu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat melihat kegugupan Hinata.

"A-aaa.. itu.."

"_Restleting_-mu terbuka."

_**BLUUSH**—_

Sontak setelah mengatakan hal itu wajah Hinata semakin merah padam. Tak hanya Hinata, bahkan Gaara, Sakura, dan Ino yang mendengar hal itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

_SIIING— _

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Butuh waktu berjam-jam (?) ah! Maksudku beberapa detik bagi Gaara, Ino dan Sakura untuk mencerna kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Hinata.

Hening seketika menyeruak di dalam ruangan tersebut, lebih hening dari yang sebelumnya.

Bagai tersambar jurus _kirin_-nya Sasuke Uchiha , saat Gaara mendengar kata-kata yang memalukan dari mulut seorang gadis polos seperti Hinata, wajahnya benar-benar merah. Sepertinya ia akan depresi berat selama beberapa bulan.

Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki tampan, keren, _cool_, _and_ kece ini lupa menutup _restleting_ celananya saat keluar dari kamar mandi tadi? _It's Damn!_

_What the hell?_ Heloooou, hari ini harga diri seorang Sabaku no Gaara telah runtuh, hancur berkeping-keping dihadapan seorang gadis polos nan imut seperti Hinata. Dunia benar-benar sudah kiamat untuk seorang Gaara.

"A.. a..aku keluar.." ucap Gaara lirih sambil segera berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tak sadar akan kata-katanya.

**Щ**﴾**°д°Щ**﴿≈

"Taa-tadi itu apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih mencerna kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"E-entahlah," jawab Ino dengan ekspresi yang sangat amat sangat bodoh, mulutnya menganga lebar, mata _aquamarine_-nya membulat sempurna, warnanya tak lagi biru melainkan putih pucat. Hal ini juga terjadi pada Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong disampingnya.

Hinata yang juga terbengong-bengong pun mulai menyadari arti kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

Sungguh bodoh..

Sungguh ironis..

Dan sungguh miris..

Suram..

_Yeah_, mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh ramalan.

Hari ini Hinata **sangat** sial.

Cinta pertamanya lenyap begitu saja akibat kata-kata yang sangat tabu. Hinata **gagal **menyatakan perasaannya, dan untuk sebaliknya ia sukses **mempermalukan** dirinya sendiri dan juga sukses **mempermalukan** seseorang yang selama ini begitu ia puja.

_**Notes : **__hari ini Hinata __**gagal**__ menyatakan perasaannya, disebabkan karena kata-katanya yang di luar nalar manusia. Mungkin untuk beberapa saat ia tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan seorang Sabaku no Gaara._

**This Story End**

_**Author note: **__cerita apaan nih? XDDD sumpah, gak jelas banget romance-nya aja gak ada XDDD aduh aduh maafkan author. Tabok saya, bunuh saya, pukul saya kalau anda kurang puas T_T bener-bener deh author sendiri juga enggak tau ini nulis apa ckk.. karena lagi bosen aja jadi saya iseng bikin fict ONESHOOT hmm.. _

_Saya tau jalan cerita ini sangat-sangat aneh dan gaje banyak typo pula T_T, tapi saya harap kalian tetap mau memberikan saran-saran dan concrit buat saya ._

_Buat kalian yang baca fict ini saya harap riviewnya ya *plak*_

_RIVIEW, CONCRIT, SARAN, FLAME, semua diterima dengan senang hati XD~~ apa lagi sekarang lagi marak Flame wkwkwk, lumayan buat nambah kotak review XDD_

_**NO SILENT RIDERS!**_

_Bukannya maksa wakakkak tapi gimana ya? dapet review dari kalian para readers adalah hal sungguh-sungguh membuat author bahagia dan juga membuat author lebih semangat nulis chapter depannya. Jadi bagi kalian yang gak punya akun aku harap riviewnya juga hoho *dilempar wajan*_

_Aduh maaf ya banyak bacot *dor*_

_Maafkan hamba~~_

_Sekian ~~_

_Akhir kata.._

_**REVIEW PLEASE~~**_


End file.
